Once Upon A Time
by Kagome93
Summary: When Piper finds a boy and touches a strange story book she gets pulled in the Fairy Tale World before the curse was activated. Would she unknowingly change all the events? Seeing the power & magic which could rival the Queen's and his, Rumpelstiltskin will stop at nothing until he knows who she is. Can Piper survive in the FairyTale World and make it back to her own?Canon Pairing


Once Upon A Time

Summary: When Piper Halliwell finds a boy on the doorstep and a strange story book. she gets pulled in the Fairy Tale World before the curse was activated. Would she unknowingly change all the events? Seeing the power & magic which could rival the Queen's and his, Rumpelstiltskin will stop at nothing until he knows who she is. Can Piper survive in the Fairy Tale World and make it back to her world?

Charmed World: Is set in season 7. Baby Chris is 7 months old and in my version, none of the Zankou stuff or Avatar thing didn't happen. But Leo is a mortal, he fell from grace to age with Piper. Also Piper gained another new power in my version of season 7.

Once Upon A Time Verse: No where specific, but definitely way after the Pilot.

Piper's powers: Molecular Immobilization (Freezing), Molecular Combustion (Explosion), Pyrokinesis.

Baby Chris: **Currently** has the power of Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Molecular Immobilization (since he is 7 months old, he will get more powers when he is older)

Baby Wyatt: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs.

Paige: Telekinetic Orbs, Orbing

Phoebe: Premonitions

Phoebe still **hasn't** gotten back her Levitation or Empathy yet.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Piper Halliwell sighed bored as she played with Chris. Surprisingly it was very quiet and practically normal day. There had been no demon attacks for 3 days (which was a big record) and it was oddly quiet because Paige was out, in another temporary job and Phoebe was at office. Even the Club wasn't that busy today so she was enjoying time with her youngest son. Leo had Wyatt and was out with Darryl. Even though Darryl had become distant because of that certain incident a year ago, they had reconciled so she had convinced Leo to have a boys day out, since he didn't know what to do anymore after he fell from grace.

She had been surprised when he did that, but still a part of her was very happy that he did that for them.

While she was musing, playing with Chris, suddenly the door bell rang. She looked up, confused.

"I wonder who that could be" she trailed and then walked towards the door, reluctantly opening it. The visitor on the other side of the door shocked her, genuinely. Because standing on the other side was a boy. It appeared to be 10 year old boy, he sported brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He seemed to hold onto a big book of some kind.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" asked Piper confused, looking at the boy, while bouncing Chris, who was started to fuss.

The boy looked at her surprised but then he smiled and walked in.

"Whoa! Hey, what, who are you?" startled Piper followed him.

"My name is Henry" he stated, while beaming as he looked at her, why she did not understand.

"Okay, Henry. Why on earth are you here, because I sure as well don't know you" she looked at him

"I'm here because I need your help. I heard that your are Charmed, also the eldest so very strong. You will be able to help my mom break the curse" said Henry

"I'm sorry what?" asked Piper looking at him, alarmed that he seemed to know about her.

"Yes, my other mom is a evil queen and she cast a big curse. Since you are also very powerful, you will be able to help my real mom with breaking it. She doesn't believe it, but if she sees your display of power, she will probably believe it and because your strong, you will be able to aid her!" said Henry

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Henry. I, what curse?" asked Piper, unsure. She had doubted that there really was a curse, perhaps he read a fairytale and was confused. But the chances of a curse being there was high so she decided to hear it out. After he explains it to her and if it seems legit, she will call Paige and Phoebe.

"Read the book" said Henry "This will give you the back story, it's all truth in here" said Henry

Piper looked at him incredulously, and then with her free, unoccupied hand which wasn't carrying Chris, took the book. But as soon as she touched it, suddenly a blinding pink light emitted from it and surrounded her. Henry's eyes went wide, shocked and horrified. As soon as the light cleared, the book was on the floor and Piper, Chris were no where to be seen...


End file.
